<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>STR8 OUTTA MELBOURNE by beckysue_bonner, Patty_Parker60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034118">STR8 OUTTA MELBOURNE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner'>beckysue_bonner</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60'>Patty_Parker60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blindspot (TV), McLeod's Daughters, Randy (past), Repata-Fandom, SULLYVANDY - Fandom, Station 19 (TV), vicley (fandom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Australian Soaps, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Flirty Aussies, Gen, Other, Sexy Times, committed relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More than 900,000 acres have burned in Washington state, some of them within<br/>highly populated areas. The fires include the Upper Skagit complex fire, the Wolverine<br/>fire, the Okanogan complex fire, the North Star fire and the Chelan complex fire.</p><p> </p><p>The WA State Governor requests Australia send as many firefighters as can be spared<br/>to assist</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Edgar Reade/Tasha Zapata, Jules Karr/Harry Davis, Natasha “Tasha” Zapata/Edgar Reade, Rachel McLeod/Ryan Tanner, Vic Hughes Ripley/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts">Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts">BAUProfiler</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts">lovevicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts">Station19writer</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts">StaceyGray11</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts">4QuietRyt3r</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts">van22114</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts">Alynnroe89</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts">carolina_beckerj</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts">joli_camarillo</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts">LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts">cedes_92150</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts">da_black_widow</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts">da_manelli</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts">danilow1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts">dd_83701</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts">dirtydiana139</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts">dwalk1_2002</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts">kellicohn23</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts">bichita_36e</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts">legallyblindandrea</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter re-worked. I'll have it and the follow-up chapter ready by Wednesday afternoon <br/>or Thursday AM</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*JANUARY 19, 2020*</p>
<p>Chief Lucas Ripley contacted his counter-part in The Melbourne, Australia Fire Department to offer Seattle's 33 stations for training<br/>
exercises.  Harry is a school chum of his Brother Rick's, and a highly qualified expert in their field, per his curriculum vitae. As decided<br/>
He will arrive in Seattle on May 12, along with his Assistant, Julia "Jules" Karr, and twenty firefighters, including Marcus Turner, Luke Jacobz,<br/> 
Alex Ryan, Regan McLeod, and Kate Ramsay, among others.</p>
<p>When he arrives at the 19, Vic (Hughes) Ripley does an immediate double-take, as do the rest of A shift, when they meet Chief Davis<br/>for the first time.  Save for a few minor differences ( a scar that bisects the Australian's left eyebrow, and another, smaller one near<br/>the corner of his mouth, right side, he could be Lucas' TWIN BROTHER...The MEN (and (and MAYA) are stopped in their tracks at the<br/>sight of the honey Blonde JULIA KARR, the Chief Davis' Personal Assistant: sharply-chiseled, patrician features, corn-flower blue eyes,<br/>and full, red  lips (some might call them CSLS)...a slender, well-formed neck flaring to equally well-formed shoulders, which seem<br/>hardly capable of bearing-up under the weight of the watermelon-sized bosoms straining the material of the tailored blouse and jacket<br/>wears.</p>
<p>She has full, rounded hips (hugged so lovingly by the tight skirt she wears); long, shapely, legs, stunning in their gun-metal stockings;<br/>those lovely pins taper into delicate ankles and feet, which are encased in spike-heeled pumps that probably set her back a minimum<br/>of $1,000 iron men.</p>
<p>Lucas calls the A Shift into the bay, and after they've assembled, he introduces Harry. "I expect all of you to extend the utmost courtesy<br/>to Chief Davis and his group. We have much to share with them, as they do us. Once we have completed the tour here, we'll move onto<br/>33 through 29: five stations per day, at the same time, we'll implement the co-agency training schedule. I've tasked Ms Karr, and our LT<br/>Herrera, to coordinate our visitors' lodging, meals, entertainment, and transpo. We'll all have an opportunity to get to know our counter-<br/>parts from Down Under tonight, at Joe's: 2100 hrs. Shift end @ 1700 today-we don't want to over-exert our guests." Laughter from the<br/>assembled group; the Australians (in particular), find the notion of their US counter-parts out-lasting them in 'the pubs' as especially<br/>hilarious.</p>
<p>"This is Captain Sullivan's shop, Chief; you met him during SKYPE. I'll leave him to get your group assigned bunks, etc, as I'm needed at HQ.<br/>I'll see you all tonight." Andy approaches him near the front door: "Take it up with your husband Herrera-he created the duty roster", he advises<br/>her, and pushes straight on through the front entrance.</p>
<p>"Why am I being side-lined?" Andy asks her husband. She followed him up to his office while their visitors assemble for a meal in the beanery.</p>
<p>"That isn't what's happening, baby. It's excellent training for when you transition to the Academy and make these types of arrangements EVERY DAY-<br/>with HQ looking on. I TOLD YOU I'd get a Captain slot for you, and I'm a man of my word."</p>
<p>"You ARE", his wife grins. "You are indeed...you wanna...?" She flutters her eyelashes, darts her eyes toward the closed door leading to his bunk.</p>
<p>"Hmmm..." His grin is equally as wide.</p>
<p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>🎵 They only have eyeeeees...Foooor...YOUUUU! 🎶</p>
<p>Harry Davis' off-chord singing tickles Jules immensely. "They were havin' an EYE-FUL; you can admit it", he jokes. "More than one donga in<br/>that lot doin' a dance, hey!..and I'd reckon some dank mappa tassies!"</p>
<p>"Might the reason be these be big ol NORKS o mine?", Jules giggles, shimmying her shoulders. The immense breast-flesh she speaks of jiggle<br/>and sway within the meager confinement of her blouse and bra. The loaned vehicle they're riding in swerves a bit, since Harry is so distracted<br/>by his passenger's bobbling juggies. Luckily, they arrive at Station 23 safely, though The Chief is feeling somewhat tight in his boxer area (he'd '<br/>flashed back' to the plane ride the day prior, when his Assistant had coaxed an Aussie Kiss out of him in FIRST CLASS...</p>
<p>Captain Lila Paez greets them and makes them feel right at home. She brings David Mayhorn and Rigo Vasquez forward, so that the visitors are<br/>aware that the pair are the two most experienced on day shift. Both Davis and Karr recieve much the same reception as at the '19': it's not as if<br/>neither is unaware of the uncanny resemblance they bear to the Americans. All of a moment, a klaxon sounds, and all including Chief Paez, rush<br/>out leaving the two alone for the moment...they decide to have a look at the top of an American Fire Lorry...ticking the boxes, you understand...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Washington Three Percent leader Matt Marshall:</p><p> </p><p>"Try to marginalize us as extremists all you want," he said. "But we're much more<br/>mainstream than you realize."</p><p> </p><p>The group plans an attack against Lucas Ripley and the SFD (specifically Station<br/>19), bring the NYO's Critical Incident Response Group (led by Assistant Director<br/>Edgar Reade) to Seattle to shut the attack down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DEEP INSIDE AFGHANISTAN: 6 miles from the Australian Defence FOP (Forward Operating Post) BOOMER (slang for a<br/>
large male kangaroo) an AH-1G US Army helicopter carrying 8 Army Rangers (Ranger Team GOLF) flies low to the<br/>
ground; they are enroute to assist a team of Royal Marines (Royal Australian Navy) commanded by Captain Lucas<br/>
Ripley-the ten men are under intense duress by elements of the Taliban.</p><p>"BITZER, BUNYIP-SHUT THAT BACK DOOR!" Captain Ripley commands as a hail of bullets from behind them cause him<br/>
and his Marines to take cover (two are shot, suffering injuries to shoulder and upper thigh)...the two Marines comply with<br/>
his order instantly, managing to suppress the threat from their rear.</p><p>"I'm out!" shouts Sgt. Martin "Bumbry" Kenner, announcing that he has no more ammunition.  Ripley instructs him to take<br/>
rounds from one of his seriously wounded comrades. <strong> -MEANWHILE-</strong>...</p><p>"<em>Two minutes out!  Warrant Officer Clint Dunn called.</em></p><p>"<em>Ramen and RawDawg-you're up first!" Captain Edagar Reade calls, indicating the order in which his men would </em><br/>
<em>repel out of the helicopter once they reach the AO (Area Of Operation).</em><br/>
<em>Two minutes later, as the AH-1G hovers at 100 feet he orders :"GO, GO!"</em></p><p>"Base to Strike Team Leader Alpha-incoming Army Rangers; ingress from Southwest...approximately 8 in mumber: channel<br/>
4 call sign Romeo Tango Golf...over!"</p><p>"Strike Team Leader Alpha to Base: copy all-heavy contact from large enemy force-request immediate air support, Medevac and extraction!” (a UH-1<br/>
Iroquois  helicopter is dispatched in support of this request)...</p><p>
  <strong>PRESENT DAY (SEATTLE WA)</strong>
</p><p>Jules Karr phoned Lucas Ripley in his office on the second level, announcing "The FBI is here to see you, Sir."</p><p>He asks her to have them wait at the front desk, where he meets them a few minutes later. He asked  Emmett (who is manning<br/>
the desk) to send Captain Robert Sullivan up once he arrives from the Aid Car run he's on, then escorts Assistant Director Edgar<br/>
Reade and Special Agent Natasha Zapata up the stairs to his office. The visitors decline refreshments as there is a very pressing<br/>
issue that requires the Chief's immediate attention. 

Reade he knows from Afghanistan; “Natasha Zapata,
Chief “, she introduces herself. 


“PLEASE-Lucas is fine.” 


"Lucas, we have credible intel that you, your spouse Victoria, Captain Robert<br/>
Sullivan, and any firefighters who are members of the LGBTQ community have been targeted by a far-right militia group for<br/>
quote unquote 'elimination'. My office is here to coordinate protection and a strategy to eliminate THEM,"  Reade says.</p><p>"OK...why Vic and I? How did we atttact their attention?</p><p>Zapata answered: "You not only have championed people of color and women to positions of authority within the department,<br/>
you are married to a woman of color. That is something that this group is vehemently against. They are serious and they have<br/>
planned an attack on this station in an attempt to strike at as many of the people they have issues with as possible in one<br/>
location. We’re unable to implement any of what we have planned without your signing off."</p><p>Lucas responds only after a few moments of thought: "This type of threat assessment is what the two of you are experts in. I'll<br/>
acede to any and all recommedations that you make." A19 and E19 returned about 40 minutes later; Lucas and Edgar talk about<br/>
their time in Afghanistan while they wait (Tasha entertains herself with Wizardville).</p><p>(The FBI and other federal agencies cite their reasons for targeting Washington State Three Percent on a<br/>
report commissioned by Washington state lawmakers that found that the group has been linked to three armed standoffs with the<br/>
government and a had advocated "biblical warfare," even suggesting death was appropriate for those who disobey biblical law.<br/>
They have been deemed domestic terrorists. An undercover agent from ATF (Alcohol Tobacco and Firearms) gathered visual and audio<br/>
audio evidence of the plot Reade and Zapata decribed to Ripley).</p><p>"Eddie!" Vic Hughes embraces her former love the minute she entered her husband's office. "It has been FAR TOO LONG! FBI now,<br/>
huh?! Who'd you bribe or BANG to get them to take you!?" she laughed.</p><p>



"Inappropriate as ever I see!" Reade is just as quick with a quip. "That's <em>Assistant Director </em> to you, and may I introduce<br/>
Special Agent Natasha Zapata, my better and <em>meaner </em>half”.</p><p>



"Call me Tasha". Zapata offers her hand.</p><p>



"I'm so sorry, Tasha-mine is the type of humour that grows on you!"</p><p>



"Lucas and Eddie were reliving their time in Afghanistan, which tells me how THEY are acqauinted: you actually DATED this man?"</p><p>



"I did, I did! And I don't have to tell YOU that he's an outstanding boyfriend."</p><p>



"I didn't leave the room-still here!" Lucas jokes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AUSTRALIAN SLANG</p><p>donga: penis</p><p>mappa tassie: a woman's pubic area (re map of Tasmania)</p><p>aussie kiss: male on female cunnilingus</p><p> </p><p>FYI: In Chapter Three, Jules reveals to Harry that she wants more<br/>than an extended hook-up</p><p>(I gotta take a little time<br/>A little time to think things over<br/>I better read between the lines<br/>In case I need it when I'm older)</p><p>Lorry: truck</p><p>ticking the boxes: to be thorough</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>